Nero the Son of Toxin: book 1: Birth
by Naruto 31
Summary: Toxin spawns a new symbiote who Pat decides to train to become a new hero for New York in the hopes of teaching people that not all of them are bad.
1. Chapter 1

Origins of Nero

Son of Toxin

I am Jason Parker which sets me up for all sorts of trouble though at the time I had no clue what my cousin did in his spare time. This story is mine and trust me when I say Spider-Man don't have nothing on me. I was having a rather normal day going to Midtown High School. I did my math homework like a normal kid.

After school I was going home. I had a bunch of homework to do. My house was a block a way from the school. I went home and then I heard noises outside my house which is not normal. I ran out to find out what it was and it turned out to be Venom killing some person and another yelling about being a new symbiote.

After that I decided to avoid that house. The next day was Saturday so I went to the coffee shop that frequently go to every weekend. A cop goes to that shop as well. I talk with him on a rare occasions. He doesn't get many people to talk to him because he always talks to himself.

I left the shop after finishing my coffee shop after I finished the coffee. I went to the mall to do some shopping. I was going to pick something up at the mall. For some reason the cop was following me though the mall. I noticed it when I went to a cloths shop and he followed me into it. I was looking for new cloths.

I then went to a new shop a few minutes later when I found nothing and the cop was still following me through the mall. I walked around the mall for a few minutes keeping an eye on him. I was a little crept out by the fact a cop was following me. I never have done anything to break the law. Heck Spider-Man was my idol at the time this was happening so I have never done anything wrong.

I stopped at a place to eat after I lost the cop. If he was in fact tailing me and it wasn't a coincidence that he was following me I wanted to know. So I lost him and went to eat at a burger joint in the mall. It wasn't to fancy. Most of the chairs were booths and the place was normally packed. The tables were always clean and the food was cheap enough that me and Peter could come to eat here when it wasn't busy.

Peter works as a photographer for a local paper taking pictures of Spider-Man. He was a short compared to me and had brown hair where mine is red. We used to play tag with Mary Jane in Aunt Mays back yard. Peter would normally be the first one to get tagged. I was a hard one to get.

Anyway back on topic I was eating at a favorite burger joint of mine keeping an eye on everyone. I am a very calm and collected person. I am pretty hard to anger though when I do get angry I get ticked. That being said I do try to keep myself in check to prevent me from doing something stupid.

It has worked on occasion. I kept myself pretty safe over the years. I did stop a subway robber once. I sneaked up behind the thief and whacked him in the head with my backpack. It didn't knock him out on the first try. Or the second on which the would be thief shot himself in the foot. He then preceded to pass out at the sight of his own blood.

That was probably the second stupidest thing I have done in my entire life. The first is coming up in a little bit. I ate my food and left then I headed home. Truth be told I didn't lose the cop it turned out. In fact he was still behind me. I just didn't recognize him. All I saw when I looked back was an old man I never seen before. So I headed towards the subway. I didn't make it to the subway.I did however did see a man in a red and blue suit.

" Do you think that you are worthy enough to bear the burden of power?" the man in the red and blue suit asked me. I considered the question for a minute. I didn't know what it was but the mans tone implied that it was important to him that I be the right guy for this. Plus I really wanted to help this guy for some reason. Maybe it was because he sounded tired.

" Sure I can," I answered him.

" Great," he said before he shoved something into my stomach. I then passed out from shock but I heard the man say, " the name is Toxin by the way," before I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

I woke up on the couch of someone apartment. It wasn't a big apartment with only one bedroom and a small bathroom next to it. In the kitchen was officer Patrick Mulligan. He looked a little rough but overall like he was finally done carrying a huge burden. Well whatever it was he was relived about I decided that I shouldn't poke around in someones life that didn't want me to.

" Here this should help you wake up," Patrick said to me as he handed me a cup of coffee.

" Thanks," I said back to him. I was pretty much still asleep which after the weird dream I had last night I shouldn't be. Then I started thinking that if that was a dream I should be at my own apartment with my dad or Aunt Mays house. Then I guess that Toxin fellow must have givien me something but what.

" I take it you are thinking about how you ended up in my apartment?" Patrick asked me.

" Yeah I am what did that Toxin guy do to me?" I asked him.

" I guess it would be smart to say he gave you his son of course I don't know if symbiotes have genders," Patrick said.

" What do you mean gave me his son?" I asked that question very confused. I thought Toxin was just another vigilante who wore a mask and a spandex suit.

" Toxin is an alien symbiote with a human host like Venom or Carnage. Symbiotes need these host to survive and to grow. Toxin however is a rarity among his kind a one thousandth generation symbiote," Patrick said then paused waiting for that to sink in.

" So that would make the one in me an one thousand and first generation," I said to myself.

" Yeah and also the strongest symbiote on earth."

" Wait what?"

" Every symbiotes spawn is twice a strong as its parent like how Carnage is stronger then Venom because Venom is Carnage's father," Patrick said that to answer my question then continued, " Carnage is Toxins father which makes him four times as strong as Venom.

" Okay then," I said to this bit of information.

" Come back whenever he wakes up and I will teach you more about them," Patrick said before showing me to the door.

" I will see you then," I answered him because I was still really confused. I then left his apartment and headed to my own. I had a lot of questions going through my head but you know I was also thinking this would give me an opportunity to honor my uncle Ben. Something I had been wanting to do for a while.

So at that moment I decide I would wait to see how the alien inside me would act before I decided to keep it or get rid of it. I also had decided not to tell Peter for a reason I did not know.


End file.
